Parallel Collision
by emerald sorceress
Summary: When a portal opens up in the Great Hall transporting the multiple parallel selves of Morgana, Arthur, Merlin & Gwen into the room trouble naturally ensues as the quartet struggle to keep order, try not to kill their counterparts, and reverse the spell...


**Title:** Parallel Collisions

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Arthur/Morgana and every other pairing imaginable, implied or otherwise ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television programme Merlin, because only the BBC could put that much gay subtext in a TV show and blatantly pretend that it isn't there lol. Plus if I owned it I wouldn't kill off all of the interesting characters **:cough:** Nimuë **:cough:**

**Summary: "**Merlin? What is that?" "It's a portal Arthur." "Yes, I can see that- what's it doing in the Great Hall...and why are there three of me in here?" "Ummm..."

* * *

There was a timid knock on the door of Arthur's chambers, as though the person on the other side really didn't want to interrupt, and in fact maybe it would be a good idea if they just forgot they had knocked at all and went away-

"Come in!"

Merlin stuck his head round the door and nodded in deference at Morgana who was sat on the window seat; her cheeks flushed and lips red, and then focussed on Arthur, who was standing next to her, feigning nonchalance. The young warlock repressed a smile at the poor attempt to pretend nothing had been going on.

"Yes, Merlin? Was there something you wanted or are you just going to stand there like the useless post you are?"

"There's a bit of an emergency in the Great Hall sire," scowled Merlin, infusing the last words with as much sarcasm as possible. "It's rather urgent, but you don't have to come, I'm sure I can handle it, um, in fact everything's fine, I'm not sure why I bothered you in the first place."

"Stop babbling." The royal pair shared a look as Arthur helped down Morgana from the window seat. "Do I need my sword?"

"Not yet," muttered Merlin as he followed them out of the door.

* * *

"What exactly is the problem then?" asked the prince as he strode down the corridor to the Great Hall.

"It's a bit difficult to explain," said Merlin, rubbing the back of his head. "I think you need to see for yourself."

Morgana quirked an eyebrow. "It's unlike you to be cryptic," she muttered to him as Arthur strode on ahead. "What's really going on?"

"You'll find out in a moment," Merlin replied, as Arthur reached the double doors and pushed them open. He stood stock still for a moment and then turned to his servant, several different expressions flickering over his face at once.

"Merlin, what is that?"

The hall was completely empty, court not being convened until later that evening. In the middle of the room however, hovering scant inches from the stone flagged floor was a large, bright blue oval, crackling with energy, and swirling like water going down a drain, till the centre was a dark spot, the size of a dinner plate, spitting out golden sparks every now and then.

Merlin folded his arms. "It's a portal sire."

"I can see that- what's it doing in the Great Hall? And ..." The prince suddenly found it hard to swallow. "Why are there three of me in the room?"

"There's three of all of us," murmured Morgana, coming to stand next to him. The Great Hall may have been empty of the court but it was filled with replicas of Morgana, Arthur, Merlin and Gwen, standing around in groups and looking as bemused about the situation as the trio standing near the door were.

"Look there's us as children!" Morgana pointed to a group of five year olds playing near the thrones. "It's little us. That's really...weird." She watched her younger self run around after a five year old Arthur who was battling imaginary knights with a wooden sword. A miniature Gwen was trying to get Merlin to kiss her dolly, but the boy was flatly refusing to go anywhere near it.

"Yes, well if you think that's odd," said Arthur in a strangled sort of voice, "why am I holding your hand Merlin?"

His man servant blushed and watched himself holding hands with Arthur's mirror image, the two young men sat rather close together on one of the long wooden feasting tables, their fingers linked intimately together.

"I'm not sure sire?" It was a poor attempt at pretending ignorance and Arthur's hand closed around Merlin's wrist like a vice.

"Merlin, what is going on?"

"Well," the warlock stuttered, "the best explanation I can think of is that the portal somehow is bringing our parallel selves into the Great Hall for some reason. I've no idea how it got here," he paused, "or how to get rid of it either."

"Parallel selves?" Morgana's eyebrows couldn't have got higher.

Merlin nodded vigorously and quoted from a book he'd snuck out of the library whilst the book keeper had his back turned. It had made for enlightening reading. "For every action there is a reaction, for every choice we make, a world is formed where we chose differently. It seems that something has caused those other choices to appear here."

Morgana seemed to be taking it all in her stride, but Arthur's face was gradually paling with anger. "In no world would I choose to be with you Merlin," he spat. "It's... it's..."

"Apparently the universe thinks differently," said Morgana calmly, trying not to smile. "And in an argument with a cosmic entity over your sexual preferences, I don't think you stand much chance."

Arthur's mouth tightened. "Well, I'm not the only one who seems to have undergone some changes. Is it me or do you seem particularly close with your maid?"

Morgana watched herself and Gwen; heads bent close together, one of her hands resting possessively on Gwen's leg as they talked quietly over something. Gwen giggled at something and pressed a kiss to her mistress's mouth.

"I'm not that worried about my apparent attraction to Gwen in another world, because I'm comfortable knowing I like men in this universe." Morgana looked at Arthur pointedly. "What I'm slightly more concerned about is the fact that the other me in here looks, um, evil."

She motioned over to a corner where a double of Morgana had dragged one of the throne chairs and was now lounged in it, her legs over one side and her hands absently forming crackling balls of black lightening between her fingers.

Morgana smirked. "You still seem to be attracted to me though," she said, smiling as Arthur's double watched her own double with greedy eyes.

Arthur huffed. "Well any man would watch with that amount of flesh exposed."

"I'm not deaf you know," retorted evil Morgana from across the room, turning on her side so she could stare directly at the original Arthur. "It is a little low in the front I admit, but court fashion is so...restricting," her lips curved into a wanton smile and she threw her hands up so they crossed over her head. "And I hate being restricted, except in bed."

Morgana's face flamed dark red in embarrassment. "Apparently not only am I evil and have magic powers in that universe, I'm also a bit of a slut."

Evil Morgana suddenly appeared by Arthur's side, who had no time to move out of the sorceress' embrace. She pressed her lips against his ear but spoke loud enough for them to both hear. "Now now, there's no need for name calling. One man's whore is another man's queen." She inclined her head towards where her own Arthur stood, still watching them, his eyes dark with lust. "And in my world, I am queen in everything but name." She kissed his cheek, as a shudder passed through the original Prince Arthur, as she pressed up against him.

"Arthur would never have married you," said Morgana, jealously flashing over her face.

"True," said her double, "he married poor, stupid Gwen, but he soon realised his mistake. I'm the one that he comes to in the night. I'm the one who he turns to, to consult over decisions, and I'm the one who's carrying his child, whilst darling Guinevere sneaks off for a bit of rough and tumble in the stables with Lancelot."

Morgana blinked. "Sorry?" She locked eyes with Arthur, who was staring at her in shock. "I'm, we're..."

"Pregnant? Yes." Evil Morgana smirked. "It was a memorable night." She ran her fingers down Arthur's shirt. "Well, it wasn't fun talking to you and I really must go and pacify my own Arthur. He looks like he's getting jealous. I'd better go and let him release some of that _tension_." With a final kiss to his cheek evil Morgana disappeared and reappeared next to her own Arthur who instantly grabbed her shoulders and pressed her up against the hall walls, angrily speaking to her, though he was too quiet for any of the others to hear what was being said.

Arthur cleared his throat and tried to pretend that he wasn't extremely turned on by the woman who had been practically draped over him for the past few minutes. "So...where's Merlin?"

Morgana couldn't meet his eyes. "Over there."

Merlin was slowly backing away from his gay counterpart who was curling magic around his fingers and still speaking."...so I'll leave it to your imagination over who is dominant, but I'll give you a clue - he loves it when you call him Sire in bed."

Merlin wanted to cut off his ears and stop his brain from listening to all of the horrible information he was getting. But it just wouldn't stop.

"And he loves it when you tie him u-"

"That's enough!" Merlin hurried over to his own Arthur muttering to himself. "Wow, they really hit the slash fantastic there." He relaxed slightly when he reached his own friends. "I've just had one of the most uncomfortable conversations ever." He raised an eyebrow at Morgana and Arthur who were stood fidgeting uncomfortably next to each other. "What's the matter with you two?"

"Uncomfortable conversation too." Arthur motioned to evil Morgana on the opposite side of the room, now pressed up against her own Arthur in a steamy embrace, coaxing his anger from him. "Far too much information."

The Great Doors creaked open suddenly and Arthur realised, in his shock he had forgotten to lock the doors. Gwen walked blithely into the Great Hall, carrying a flagon and a set of cups.

"Gwen, don't look-"

But it was too late; the maidservant took in the scene. The pottery smashed on the floor, great slivers of jug spreading all over the stones.

Little Merlin ran up to the group and tugged at Gwen's skirts. "Don't worry- I'll fix it." His hands crackled blue and he whispered a few words under his breath and the jug and cups reassembled themselves before neatly floating over to the wooden table. The little boy grinned at them and then ran over to the other children who were still running around the throne chairs.

Merlin swallowed loudly. "I can explain," he began.

"Obviously in that world," said Arthur interrupting, "You can do magic. These different choices you were speaking of before- that must be the reason why they've come through."

Merlin nodded frantically. "Yes obviously, that must be it. I can do magic in that world but not in this." Morgana dragged him to one side as Arthur turned back to survey the chaos as the children ran riot around the Great Hall.

"That was the worst attempt to pretend you haven't got magic I've seen yet," she hissed. "You really need to learn how to lie convincingly."

Merlin's eyes widened. "How long have you known?"

The ward opened her mouth to reply when the portal gave a great shudder and the centre began to whirl again.

* * *

"Merlin?" Asked Arthur, trying to repress the anxiety in his voice. "What is going on?"

"I think it's trying to bring through another set of us from another universe," Merlin conjectured. The centre hissed and a bright spot of gold appeared in the swirling centre. Then there was sudden pop and a man and a woman in their late thirties stepped through the mass of swirling blue into the Great Hall. Immediately the portal died down and went back to rippling benignly behind them.

"Oh my Lord," said Morgana. "Is that..."

"Yes," said Merlin, his eyes focusing on the joined hands of the couple, and the rings on their left hands. "That's us and we seem to be-"

"Married," they concluded together.

"What on earth is going on?" Asked Gwen, sinking down into a chair, her eyes wide. "Arthur, why are you kissing Merlin?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," said the Prince, shutting and locking the doors behind him, as Merlin began to attempt an explanation to his friend. "No-one else is coming in and no-one is going out until this is sorted. The last thing we need is someone telling Father."

Morgana bit her lip. "I'd forgotten about Uther. This doesn't bode well at all."

"Especially if the portal keeps spewing them out, and we can't stop it. We're going to be over run...with ourselves." He frowned and rubbed his temples.

The older Merlin and Morgana walked over and smiled pleasantly at the teenagers.

"Hello," said Merlin's older self. "It appears you seem to be having a bit of an inter-dimensional problem here. Anything we can do to help?"

"Yes," snarled Arthur, "you can walk the hell back into that portal to wherever you came from."

Older Morgana raised an eyebrow. "I'd forgotten he used to be that rude. It's a good thing Gwen tamed him."

"Yes," agreed her husband, spotting his younger self with a smile. He turned back to a scowling Arthur. "I'm afraid it's not that easy to just walk back into it. Now it's closed we'd be spat back out here again. If we'd walked back in whilst it was still active then perhaps that might have worked, but alas." He rubbed his beard. "You need to reverse the direction it's pulling everyone from and then they should all return to their own universes."

"And it's going to take more than us to reverse the portal," said older Morgana. "It's easy to form them, but hard to make them go away." She laughed and nudged older Merlin. "Remember when I accidentally made one above our bed?"

Arthur's eyebrows raised. "Wait- you can both use magic too?"

"Of course," said the older Merlin, "In our world everyone can use magic and I'm extremely sure your own Merlin from this universe can use magic too. His other parallel selves all seem to be able to." He drew to a halt as Merlin frantically shook his head at him. "Ah, it seems I- or rather your Merlin hasn't told you that yet. Seems I've put my foot in that one." The older man let his wife tug him away. He raised his hands in apology.

Arthur turned to his manservant, his face expressionless.

"So you've got magical abilities," said Arthur.

His manservant nodded bashfully. "You seem to be taking it surprisingly well."

"Well, for a start I'm still trying to get over the fact you managed to grow facial hair." Arthur looked pointedly at the people in the room, trying not to wince as he watched himself and Merlin begin to kiss in a corner. "But at the moment, your magic is the least of my problems. Anyone else got anything they'd like to confess- Morgana?"

The young ward had the grace to blush. "Did I neglect to mention I can see the future?"

Arthur opened his mouth, thought better of it and then sat down heavily. "After this is sorted we are going to have a very, very long discussion about keeping secrets. Right now, however, I have to get rid of all these people, because it's beginning to give me a headache."

"What's the difference between their worlds and ours?" Said Gwen. "Obviously there is the universe where everyone prefers their own sex and there's the world where Morgana and Merlin are together and everyone can use magic."

"Plus the world where I seem to be evil," added Morgana, "but what about the children?"

"Well it can't be that Merlin can use magic," said Arthur pointedly. Merlin winced.

"Maybe we should ask them," offered Gwen. "If we question them maybe we can find out what's different in that world to this one."

The portal suddenly whirled to life and began to spit sparks.

* * *

"Oh no, not again," muttered Arthur, getting to his feet quickly. There was another loud pop and two men walked through the portal, followed by a thin young woman with dark hair.

Merlin's eyes widened. "Am I wearing a dress?"

"You're a girl and we're...we're men," hissed Morgana in disbelief. "I don't believe it."

"If it's any consolation, you make a very pretty man," said Gwen.

The group who'd just emerged from the still swirling portal eyed the room in confusion. "Where's Artheria?" Asked Gwen's male double, shifting his weight uneasily, his hand clasped on his sword. "I thought she was right behind you Morgen?"

Morgana watched her male self shrug, pushing thick, black curls out of his/her eyes. "Probably flirting with one of her father's knights. She does it often enough."

There was the sound of a girlish giggle from the portal and a woman began to step through, her long golden hair swinging freely down her dress, her back to the people watching the unfolding scene in silent horror.

Arthur had had enough. "This is too bizarre. It stops right now."

He stepped in front of the portal and shoved with all his might at the emerging figure. There was an unladylike curse from the other side, swiftly followed by more swearing as Arthur pushed the other three back through as well, before they had chance to stop him. The portal gave an indignant splutter and then closed with a pop.

Evil Morgana began to laugh, lounging back in her chair again, tossing her lightening balls up into the air. "Oh Arthur, you always spoil all the fun. I was dying to see you in a dress."

"Sorry," he snarled and turned to his manservant. "Merlin, this stops now. Find out whatever the hell caused them all to appear and then reverse it. I've had quite enough." He threw himself into a chair and fumed. "In the next ten minutes please. I'm not shoving them all back again when the portal reforms." He crossed his arms. "As if I'd wear a dress."

"You were a girl," pointed out Gwen.

"Yes but you didn't have to touch her, me, her, whatever." His face creased in disgust. "I was all soft and curvy."

Evil Morgana sniggered. "You've just groped yourself."

There was silence and then little Gwen tugged on Merlin's tunic. "I thought you looked pretty in a dress."

Merlin wasn't quite sure how to reply to this. "Err, thanks."

Little Morgana came and crawled onto Arthur's lap, twirling her hair. She smiled bashfully at him.

"Can I try on your crown?" He took off his circlet and placed it gently on her dark curls and she giggled.

"It suits you."

She snuggled up next to him sucking her thumb and fell asleep.

"Help!" hissed Arthur at Gwen. The maid sighed.

"That's actually adorable."

Morgana hid a smile. "Well regardless of how cute this scene is, we still need to know what the difference between the children's world and ours is. I'll go and have a chat with little you, since you have little me," she said to Arthur, and ruffled her fingers through his hair. "Are you sure you're going to be ok babysitting, um, myself?"

He smirked. "She's a lot easier to deal with than your evil self."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend you didn't like that. I saw the way you were looking at her; you looked like all of your fantasies had come true."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Well, your groin loved her anyway," she laughed and sashayed away to find little Arthur at the other side of the room. Arthur would have followed her but little Morgana shifted in his arms and he began to rock her instead.

"Don't grow up," he murmured into her hair. "You become annoyingly attractive... and right all the time."

* * *

Twenty minutes later the portal was rumbling ominously again and everyone was on tenterhooks wondering who they would have to shove through before the portal closed and the newcomers were stuck on this side. Morgana walked back over to where the original group were sat, trying to keep their counterparts under control and at a distance.

"What have you found out?" Said Merlin, his head in his hands. "What's the difference between their world and ours?"

Morgana put her hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Your mother's alive," she said softly. "Igraine didn't die and magic isn't banned."

Arthur nodded silently, struggling to take it in. He clutched the little girl in his lap closer. "Right." His voice was choked but the others didn't say anything as he carried on. "Now that we know the differences is there any way we can reverse the portals, because gay me keeps staring at, um, me."

"You're still in love with yourself then," teased Morgana gently.

Arthur opened his mouth to retort when the portal gave another menacing grumble. Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose. "We have to stop this before we find a dimension where Uther and Morgana are together."

Morgana looked slightly sick at this and sat down next to Arthur. Evil Morgana overheard and a smirk crossed her lips as she gazed at Merlin. "Or where you and Gaius are a couple perhaps."

Merlin scowled at her. "Thanks for that visual."

Evil Morgana shrugged and bit her bottom lip in a mockery of innocence. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Don't rile Merlin."Older Morgana let go of her husband's hand to stand next to the teenage version of her husband. She rested her hand protectively on his shoulder.

Evil Morgana rolled her eyes. "I'm only trying to stick up for myself. Why don't you stick with the Merlin you married and stop worrying over this one. You can't have them all -that would be greedy." She smirked. "Perhaps I'll take this one home with me." The Arthur standing next to her scowled at this idea.

Older Morgana's grip on Merlin's shoulder tightened. "Don't even think about it."

"And you're going to stop me how?"

"I can't believe they're all fighting over Merlin," muttered Arthur watching the two sorceresses begin to cause havoc in the middle of the hall. A vase flew past his head.

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"No," he snapped too quickly. Morgana patted his arm.

"It's all right; you've got him in that dimension." She motioned to the Merlin and Arthur who were canoodling in a corner.

Arthur scowled at her. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Um, Arthur," said little Merlin, lightening crackling over their heads, as the two Morgana's battled each other, "I think it might be my fault." The five year old tugged his hair and smiled bashfully. "Sorry."

* * *

A little while later, with the hall mostly restored and the Morganas confined to separate corners of the room, older Merlin questioned little Merlin.

"...and Gaius said I wasn't meant to look in the book whilst he was gone because it was full of naughty spells, but I got bored and I read the first one I came to and then this big blue thingy appeared. And there was a big bang and a sucking feeling like I was being blown in and then we all ended up here and Gwen keeps trying to get me to kiss Jessica and I don't want to!"

Little Gwen stuck her tongue out at him and clutched her dolly closer. "Jessica wants to kiss you," she pouted. "You're just being mean, like when you cut her head off."

"I magicked it back on didn't I?"

"Only cos Gaius made you."

"Getting back to the point in hand," said older Merlin, "If Merlin managed to create the portal then he should be able to close it too." He patted Merlin on the head. "Although well done for making that portal, that's really powerful magic. Very impressive." Little Merlin beamed.

"Yes, well if you're finished congratulating yourself," drawled evil Morgana, "some of us would like to leave this hellhole, since some versions of ourselves are uptight and won't let us have any destructive fun."

"I'll give you uptight..." Older Morgana was only held back by the restraining arm of her husband.

"Please," said Arthur, still cradling little Morgana, "can you reform this portal before they kill each other?"

Older Merlin cocked his head to one side and then grinned. "Yep, should be able to, if we assemble all of the Merlins in a circle with little Merlin in the middle we should be able to generate enough power, and if little Merlin can remember the words?"

Little Merlin screwed his eyes up tight. "Um, I think so."

"Just remember, if you can't you have to kiss Jessica," said original Arthur seriously. Original Morgana smacked him round the head.

"Don't be mean to him."

"Oh don't tell me you're sticking up for Merlin too."

"Why not?" Said gay Merlin, flourishing his arms. "We are completely fabulous."

"Yeah, that's one word for it," muttered Arthur mutinously.

"Don't worry," smirked evil Morgana, "the sooner we're gone, the sooner you go back to being the centre of attention." Arthur glared at her.

"Right well, if everyone's finished sniping at each other we'll begin," said older Merlin. "Come on, form a circle and join hands."

"Ooh, I love holding hands," said gay Merlin, and then leered at Arthur, "and that's not all I love to hold."

Arms stretched out wide and fingers interlinked the Merlins surrounded little Merlin in the middle and original Morgana bit her lip nervously. She sat closer to original Arthur.

"I hope this works."

"Me too." Her fingers found his, and his thumb brushed her knuckles, even as they stared straight ahead at the circle of warlocks.

"Ready?" Shouted older Merlin over the grumble of the portal as it prepared to locate and spit out another universes version of Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Merlin. "Say the words and then we'll repeat it backwards. The loop should reverse the direction of the portal!"

"_Chlyw 'n ble open 'r gorchuddia cyd-rhwng bydau chrefwn a ad ni at basio 'n ddihangol drwo. Caewn 'r borth ar ôl ni a ddysg beth allwn chan pob un arall_!" Said Little Merlin and the portal rippled, the dark blue iris fluctuating wildly in the middle.

"_Arall un pob chan allwn beth ddyseg a ni ôl ar borth 'r Caewn. Drwo ddihangol 'n basio at ni ad a chrefwn bydau cyd-rhwng gorchuddia 'r open ble 'n chlyw!_"

The others chanted back over and over again, as the iris expanded, and their chanting grew louder as the iris rippled before completely engulfing the bright sparkling blue of the portal. It undulated for a moment before fading back into the middle, back to its original size. There was a bright burst of silver from the centre and a loud crack. Then silence as the portal pulsated gently.

"Well, I think that's done it," said older Merlin, clapping his younger self on the back. "Well done. That was an awfully long spell you remembered."

"Again, with the self congratulation," muttered evil Morgana. "I actually miss the Merlin from my universe. His meekness was annoying, but it was a hell of a lot better than self confidence."

"That's a point, where's the Merlin from your universe? And Gwen for that matter? Why haven't they come through?" Asked original Arthur.

Evil Morgana pursed her lips. "Well, we left Gwen burning at the stake for adultery- you have to love double standards," she smiled wickedly as she caressed her belly. "And Merlin...well he's six foot under. I think the portal only brings the living through. Otherwise that would be a pretty disgusting spell."

"I'm dead?" Said original Gwen indignantly. "That's not fair!"

"I know, shame isn't it," evil Morgana replied, leaning her head against her own Arthur. "But there you go- never cheat on a king. But now of course there's a vacant throne sitting next to Arthur's so I guess everything works out for the best."

Gwen scowled. "I bet you bumped off Merlin too."

"Ooh, you're not so dim in this universe," the sorceress cackled. "Poor Merlin thought I was becoming a bit dark, using a bit too much black magic. So he tried to stop me. Is it really my fault if he walks in front of a killing curse? I mean it was obviously sent in that direction, if he is going to be stupid enough to get hit then he deserves to die."

"I'm a monster," said original Morgana horrified, her hand shaking in Arthurs.

"First slut and now monster, we're really going for the jugular today aren't we?" her counterpart said snidely. "I'm not a monster, just a better version of yourself." Behind them the portal crackled brightly and shot out silver sparks of light. "Ooh, that's our cue." Evil Morgana linked her arm through her Arthur's and blew them all a kiss.

"Remember Morgana, that darkness is in you too. All you have to do is unleash it and you could have some fun around here for a change." With her parting words the couple stepped through the shimmering mass of blue and disappeared. The portal popped for a few seconds and then settled placidly, to await the next travellers.

"Don't listen to a word she said," said the older Morgana, smiling reassuringly at her younger self. "I think she just likes being dramatic."

Original Morgana frowned. "Yes, but, is it true about the spell not bringing through the dead? Where are Arthur and Gwen in your world? Why didn't they come through with you?"

"Please don't tell me I'm dead in your universe too," said Gwen in resignation.

Older Merlin laughed and stroked his beard. "Whilst she was right about the spell not bringing through the deceased, it also only works at a localised level as the portal forms in the same place in each universe in the Great Hall. Whoever out of the four of us is there gets dragged though. And since our Arthur and Guinevere are out of the kingdom on state business they were too far away for the spell to affect them."

"So I'm alive then," sighed Gwen. "Well that's a relief."

"You're very much alive in our world," said older Morgana, "And very much enjoying being Queen."

"Queen?"

The portal sparked again. "I think it's time for us to leave," murmured older Merlin. He grasped his wife's hand, their rings glinting in the dim afternoon light. "It was lovely to have met you all!" And they too disappeared through the portal and were lost to sight. Which left only the children, and the homosexual versions of themselves.

"Well this was weird but fun I suppose," said gay Morgana, holding her maidservant's hand. "I'm not sad to be leaving though. I can't believe there's a universe where I'm straight!" She murmured to her Gwen as they walked back through the portal.

Original Gwen watched them go thoughtfully. Gay Arthur and his Merlin made to follow them but original Arthur's voice made them pause before the hovering oval.

"Our father…your Father, is all right with- this?" Arthur waved his hand in their direction.

Gay Arthur chuckled. "Well, Father's in denial right now, and we're not expecting him to be leaving that particular train of thinking for a while." Gay Merlin nodded in agreement with his lover.

"If he can hate magic so blindly and ignore the great big dragon under his castle, we're fairly sure he's never going to acknowledge that his son and his servant are fuc..."

"Wait," interrupted Arthur. "There's a dragon under the castle?"

The young men smirked and waved cheerily as they too stepped through the portal. "Bye!"

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Anything else you want to add to the list of things I don't know about?"

"Nope, I think that about covers it."

* * *

The children were the last to go and original Arthur carried a sleeping little Morgana over to the portal. He shook her gently to wake her up and she yawned sleepily.

"Did I miss much?"

"No," said the prince affectionately, "you just need to follow your friends through the big floating puddle and you'll be home." Morgana nodded tiredly and threw her arms around him. She kissed his cheek in a childish token of affection and sleepily stumbled through after little Gwen and Merlin.

Little Arthur glared at his older self. "She's my friend," he said, brandishing his wooden sword. "You can't have her."

"I know," said Arthur. "But I've got my own, and trust me, one Morgana is enough for any Arthur in any universe."

Little Arthur softened at this and held his hand out. "Friends?"

"Friends." They shook gently as Morgana wandered over to them. Little Arthur suddenly became very shy.

"You're very pretty. Bye," the boy mumbled, blushing red before pelting towards the portal. The portal rippled as he disappeared into it, and then with a violent shudder it completely disappeared, leaving behind a faint smoke ring and the smell of the sea.

"What a lovely child," Morgana smirked at Arthur. "What a pity you didn't turn out like that."

"Will it make you feel better if you try on my crown?"

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "You do realise you're not wearing it don't you?"

Arthur's hands automatically searched his hair but she was right. "I forgot to get it back." He sighed. "Little Morgana is still wearing it. How am I going to explain that to father?" He paused. "I'll just tell him that you stole it."

"Oh, he's going to believe that."

"Well technically," he argued, "It's the truth. "

"Okay, well I'll tell him that _technically_ his son his having sex with his servant. I'll just miss out the parallel universe part. It should make for an entertaining banquet tonight."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Morgana's lips curved wickedly. "Try me."

He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips before she could say anything. "What?" Said Arthur innocently. "You asked me to try you, I obliged and you liked it."

Morgana breathed in sharply. "I did not like that Arthur Pendragon."

"There were no complaints this morning before Merlin interrupted us," he taunted as she began to chase him round the Great Hall.

"Well thank goodness things are back to normal," muttered Merlin to Gwen as she began to lay out the flagon and cups on the table. "And for once I'm not in trouble, I'm not having vegetables thrown at me in the stocks, and even better Uther has no idea anything has gone on at all!"

Uther walked in at that moment. Merlin cringed and hid as best he could behind Gwen. "I spoke too soon."

"I might have known I'd find you all in here. Several of the servants said they heard the sound of a fight and angry voices. What has been going on?" Asked the King impatiently. "And I'm in no mood for your usual excuses."

"A fight Father?" Said Arthur bemused. "Nothing's been going on."

Suddenly the portal formed in a whirl of blue and little Merlin walked back through and picked up Gwen's doll. "Sorry, Gwen forgot Jessica. Can't chop her head off if the doll isn't there." He grinned cheekily at Uther, who was standing stock still in shock, his mouth open. The little boy waved at the others. "Bye!"

The portal disappeared again with a small popping sound. There was a tense silence as Uther rubbed his forehead and sank into his throne.

"Would anyone care to explain what just happened?"

The four exchanged looks, until as one they prodded Merlin forward. He glared at them and scrubbed his hand through his hair, wondering if casting a memory charm might be easier than providing an explanation. He took a breath.

"Well, sire…"

**

* * *

**

**Translation:**

_Chlyw 'n ble open 'r gorchuddia cyd-rhwng bydau chrefwn a ad ni at basio 'n ddihangol drwo. Caewn 'r borth ar ôl ni a ddysg beth allwn chan pob un arall: _

Welsh. Roughly translates as: please open the door and let us pass through to our own world and close it after us thanks ever so much, or something like that.

I've forgotton my own spell that I wrote ;)

**Parallel Worlds:**

_Igriaine lived and Magic isn't banned:_ Little Morgana, Arthur, Gwen and Merlin.

_Everyone is gay:_ Gay Morgana, Arthur, Gwen and Merlin.

_Gwen and Merlin are dead, Morgana is a dark sorceress:_ Evil Morgana and Silent Arthur.

_Everyone can do magic and Morgana and Merlin are married:_ Older Morgana and Merlin.

_Everyone's gender is reversed:_ Gwenen, Artheria, Merylin and Morgen.

**Please read and review, lovely readers. Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was great fun trying to keep all of the characters in order and not have them keep fighting or kissing each other. **

**If you liked it and weren't too confused lol please leave a little note and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
